Love, Devotion, Feeling, Emotion
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: Porque só ele vale o sacrifício de ficar até tarde da noite, conferindo, assinando e examinando pergaminhos. ::YAOI:: ::Orochimaru x Kabuto::
1. Amor, Devoção

**LOVE, DEVOTION, FEELING, EMOTION****  
**

Porque só ele vale o sacrifício de ficar até tarde da noite, conferindo, assinando e examinando pergaminhos. Orochimaru pediu para Kabuto analisar aqueles documentos e, só por ele, Kabuto passaria a noite inteira fazendo isso.

**Categoria: **Romance/Yaoi**  
Shipper: **Orochimaru/Kabuto**  
Avisos: **Insinuações de Yaoi... Com Orochimaru e Kabuto... É, vocês não leram errado. Não gosta? Feche. :D**  
Disclaimer: **Se eu tivesse um namorado loiro, de olhos azuis, cara de raposa e ninja de Konoha, Naruto seria meu. Mas como eu não tenho, Naruto não é. :D

* * *

_"E de repente  
__Por um segundo jamais suave,  
__Ele surge de alguma parte  
- enquanto ficamos  
Nós dois sozinhos  
Como quem se encontra e se perde."_

**(Felipe Fortuna)**

* * *

**_Amor, Devoção..._**

Sob a luz fraca da vela quase apagada, o jovem examinava mais um pergaminho. Estava sentado naquela cadeira há mais de cinco horas, analisando aqueles documentos tão importantes para Orochimaru.

Eram documentos de Konoha, que tinham sido roubados por Kabuto uma semana antes. Entregara os pergaminhos para Orochimaru e recebera a missão de examiná-los quando tivesse tempo.

E era isso que ele estava fazendo há cinco horas.

Respirando fundo pela enésima vez naquela noite, Kabuto largou a caneta que usava para escrever as observações. Retirou os óculos, apoiando-o na mesa para esfregar os olhos cansados, tentando mandar o sono embora.

Não podia dormir.

Se ele dormisse, estaria deixando Orochimaru na mão. Tinha prometido que terminaria com aqueles pergaminhos naquela noite. E ele ia terminar!

Orochimaru confiava nele e Kabuto não trairia a sua confiança!

Porque só ele valia o esforço de resistir ao cansaço.

Kabuto recolocou os óculos, decidido, e puxou mais um pergaminho da pilha, abrindo-o e lendo seu conteúdo, embora estivesse completamente esgotado.

Mas não ia ceder ao cansaço. Não. O _Sannin _tinha confiado aquele trabalho a ele, e Kabuto não agiria feito um idiota, deixando Orochimaru na mão.

Não.

Ele resistiria até terminar de anotar tudo que fosse necessário. Porque ele queria, porque ele tinha um motivo.

Porque Orochimaru valia aquele esforço.

* * *

**N/A:**

Sim, tem segunda parte. :D

Depois de... Muito tempo, eu estou de volta com uma fanfic tosquinha (mas, na minha opinião, bonitinha) que eu escrevi há um bom tempo atrás.

E quando eu digo "bom", é "bom" mesmo.

Sério. Essa fanfic é muito velha.

Aaah, sim. O título foi tirado da música _"Return to Innocence"_ - Enigma.  
Gosto muito da música... E achei que esse começo dela combinava perfeitamente com o plot que eu tinha em mente.  
E com o casal que eu tinha em mente, obviamente.

Reviews?


	2. Sentimento, Emoção

_**... Sentimento, Emoção.**_

Sempre achara estranho o afeto incomum que sentia por aquele _garoto_. Tão diferente, tão... Inocente, de certa forma. E, mesmo assim, tão fascinante. Sabia que podia fazer com ele o que quisesse, sabia que podia ordenar qualquer coisa, que o garoto não seria capaz de negar. E mesmo sabendo disso, não conseguia ser cruel.

Não tanto quanto era com os outros.

A devoção de Kabuto era algo raro de se achar. Era incrível ver como aquela simples _criança _botava a mão no fogo por ele, arriscando muitas vezes a própria vida.

Fascinante.

Orochimaru permitiu-se sorrir enquanto dirigia-se ao quarto de Kabuto. Queria ver o quanto Kabuto havia avançado naquela noite, e certificar-se de que ele não havia exigido demais de si mesmo.

Quando entregou os papéis, Orochimaru havia deixado claro que precisava dos documentos analisados em uma semana. Não menos que isso. Mas surpreendeu-se ao entrar no quarto e encontrar um Kabuto adormecido desconfortavelmente na cadeira, a caneta ainda em sua mão e a vela completamente gasta.

Piscou incrédulo e aproximou-se silenciosamente. De um lado da mesa, uma pilha de documentos rabiscados, do outro, apenas um pergaminho que Kabuto não conseguira analisar.

Orochimaru prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, e alguma coisa dentro dele fez seu coração apertar ao ver aquela cena. Não eram documentos curtos, demorariam horas para serem devidamente estudados. E, puxando um deles da grande pilha, Orochimaru não viu erros nas anotações.

Permitiu-se sorrir uma vez mais, talvez com um pouco de ternura, largando o pergaminho e olhando atentamente para o rapaz adormecido. Movê-lo poderia acordá-lo, então o _Sannin_ apenas ajeitou-o melhor na cadeira, deslizando as mãos com leveza pelo cabelo comprido de Kabuto.

Até onde a devoção daquele garoto ia? Até onde Kabuto seria capaz de ir apenas para vê-lo satisfeito? E o que ele podia fazer... Além de agradecer ao garoto por sempre estar ali, para ele?

Agradecer por Kabuto, com aquela devoção quase doentia, despertar nele emoções que, um dia, jurou que nunca sentiria.

* * *

_Iniciada:02/10/2008  
Finalizada: 29/12/2008_

**N/A:**

Eu disse que a fanfic era antiga. :D  
Agora sim acabou. Não, não era long fic. Eu só queria criar um capítulo para cada combinação de palavras da música. :D

Para os leigos em inglês que não sacaram:  
Os títulos dos capítulos é a tradução do título da fanfic. (Ah! Jura?)

Eeee... É isso.  
Feliz Ano Novo, muito porco pra vocês aí. Lembrem-se de não comer nada que cisca para trás. Dá azar.

Beijos. Me liguem.


End file.
